Doomsday How it Should Have Ended
by rachel7890
Summary: This is my first fanfic, and it's super mushy and romantic and crap, so that stuff bothers you, then I wouldn't read it. It's obviously not very good since it's my first, but no hate please!


_Doctor's POV_

"Hold on!" I screamed. I could see that her hands were slipping. She is so brave. She is risking her life to save the universe. I love her. I really do, but I had never told her before her hands started to slip. I couldn't stand the sight of my love about to die. The urge to save her life was more powerful than the one to preserve my own.

_Rose's POV_

My hands were slipping as the vortex was pulling me in. The Doctor's face was full of agony as he screamed for me. He tried to reach for me, but I yelled for him not to. I was too far away, and if he let go, we would both be pulled in.

_Doctor's POV_

My heart ached for her. She was going to get pulled in. I wanted to deny it, but I couldn't. Her fingers suddenly slipped and my heart broke into a million tiny pieces. "Rose! No!" I screamed, hysterical. At the last second, Pete appeared in front of the vortex for a split second and grab Rose. My heart was beating a million times a minute as the vortex closed.

_Rose's POV_

"Take me back! Take me back!" I screamed while crying and pounding against the wall where the vortex once stood. I loved the Doctor and I was NOT ready to leave him. "Please, take me back!" I shouted, hysterical. I was bawling my eyes out. I knew I could never again see my beloved Doctor. Pete used the vortex manipulator to take me to the alternate universe, but since the portal had closed, there was no way to travel back and forth. "I love you, I love you, and I don't want to leave you." I whispered against the wall. I put my head on the wall and I thought I felt warmth. Then it was gone. Still crying from a broken heart, I stepped away from the wall.

_Doctor's POV_

"She's gone." I thought to myself. "My Rose, my one love, I can never see her again." I went over to the wall and rested my head against it. For a moment, I thought I felt warmth from the other side, but then it vanished." "I have to say goodbye," I thought. I went into the TARDIS and sent out a signal. The universe still had a couple of cracks in it, so I could send a short holographic message. It would be months for her but moments for me until the message transmitted. On the screen, I appeared to be on a beach. I turned around and saw Rose's beautiful face staring back at me. I fought the urge to hug her and stroke her hair while telling her it's all right. But I was just an image. If I could visit her, it would destroy universes. "Like that matters." I thought to myself.

_Rose's POV_

When I saw him, my heart melted. I hadn't seen her in months. Mickey wanted to get back together, but the thought of The Doctor waiting for me made me refuse. I still loved him more than anything. "Can I?" I asked with my hand outstretched to touch him. "I'm just a hologram," he said with a sad smile. If I could visit you, it would destroy a few universes." "So?" I asked with a teary smile. "Can I ever see you again?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "You can't." he said sadly. "I…" I started. "I…love you," I said crying. "You have quite the right to." He replied. "And, I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler…." Then he faded.

_Doctor's POV_

I couldn't leave her, I couldn't. Not again. I started working as fast as I could to get back to her, but nothing was working. "Damn it!" I screamed. Now crying a bit myself, I leaned against the wall. "Why?" I thought to myself. My heart was broken, as I could never love another as much as I loved her.

_Rose's POV_

"No!" I yelled as he faded. "I'll never get to know." I thought to myself. There HAS to be another way to see him again. I rushed back home and began working. I still had one vortex manipulator left, but it was broken. I HAD to fix it. I would get help from UNIT and everyone I could find to find some way to travel to him. After 2 months of working, it was finally done, but I'd have to leave my family behind. "I love you guys." I said to my mom, dad, and Mickey. I pressed the button and thought of where I wanted to go with all of my heart.

_Doctor's POV_

I haven't been able to do anything. Everything reminds me of her. I can't get along without her. Just when I thought of giving up, I saw a huge flash of white light just on the other side of the TARDIS. "What?" "What?" I thought to myself. Then suddenly, Rose appeared out of the light. My beautiful Rose. "So what were those last words?" she asked with a smile. I ran to her and threw my arms around her. "I love you Rose Tyler." I said before I kissed her.


End file.
